User talk:Lordranged7/Archive11
Question Hi, Lordranged7! Just wanted to ask you where you found the The Monsters pic. I would be grateful if you reply.~ 16:57, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Would be nice if you could share it ^^ 21:45, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the link :) Too bad it didn't show who Mixi-Maxes with Garshya and Vanfeny :( 19:28, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately not :( *sob* 12:47, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I clicked on my confirmation mail and enter my username and my password but it says "Invalid confirmation code" Maybe you can help me? 12:52, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Woah?! Why i lost all my edits? Leo7 (talk) 13:05, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Ah,okay. Thought an error occured XD Leo7 (talk) 13:10, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:Command Opps!, Sorry ^^" I thought it would be better to change it ^^", Should I change it back or leave it? Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 16:08, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Friendcode Hey Lordranged7! Well, as i said, i will give to you my friend code when you´ve done your story mode, so, here is my friendcode: 090614440931 I´ve added you already. Hakuryuu12345 (talk) 17:01, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Color Question, what's the difference between the color that your adding to the hissatsus and the existing color? 16:44, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:Question The extra hissatsus are hissatsu that are putted from start in the 5th and 6th hissatsu slot. Vanuatu 222 (talk) 09:53, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Actually you can, but you'll have to eliminate or Mach Wind or Soyokaze Step. Also after beat the game, differently from the first trylogy, you can change any of his hissatsus (with exception of Mixi Max). Vanuatu 222 (talk) 09:59, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Yes, you can also do it in the GO game, but all of them have only 4 hissatsu in it. In Chrono Stone, i only saw Kirino besides Tenma with a Extra hissatsu (The Mist). No problem, you can ask me anything at anytime. Vanuatu 222 (talk) 10:07, January 6, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! ^^ Vanuatu 222 (talk) 10:11, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Slideshow Of course I can do the slideshows. But I need to unlock Omega Attack. So at the moment I can do the other 3. And I will try to unlock Omega Attack soon as I was planning to do the slideshow of it :D 14:00, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I have finally did it! :D. I have added the slideshows of the hissatsu's you had asked for. If you want me to add any other slideshow, be sure to ask anytime :) 17:59, January 6, 2013 (UTC) re:Removing categories Well I've seen her edits, and most of her "removing category" edits were on categories like "FFI International Hissatsu" or on "Raimon / IJ Hissatsu"....... So I guess you could just show me the section of her contributions where she removes the category of "Game Exclusive Hissatsu"..... Also, as you said before that there are more game-exclusive teams, there are also MANY game exclusive hissatsu, so I really think there should be a category for that too. Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 06:18, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Category Hii! I hope you are doing fine. I was wondering, is the Category:Mixi Max Hissatsu really necessary? I mean if you look at the users of those hissatsu, you can see that non mixi max users can also use them. So, I think it isn't really necessary..... 12:40, January 8, 2013 (UTC)